


Unplanned

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Good luck y'all, Multi, Pregnancy, first greys fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Post 6x14: Lexie is pregnant, but who is the father?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey & Alex Karev, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST GREYS ANATOMY FIC AND I LOVE LEXIE SO YEAH

When Lexie woke up this morning, she felt like absolute shit. She was tired, and the bile rising in the back of her throat made her scramble to the bathroom.

There, she heaved and heaved until nothing was left. She brushed her teeth and felt gross so decided to take a shower. But, living in a house full of strays, there was no hot water left. Perfect.

Grumbling, she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning." Derek said.

"Hi." She said bitingly.

"Woah what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing. I just am gonna go to work." Angry, dirty, and feeling terrible, Lexie grabbed her coat and drove to the hospital. Barely waiting enough for everyone to get in before pushing the pedal to the metal.

"Woah slow down Lex!" Derek shouted. Lexie ignored him and before she knew it, was pulling up to the hospital.

"We almost died! This is why we hate when you drive!" Meredith yelled.

"Too bad." Lexie muttered and headed to go change. She was on Mark's service (unfortunately) and maybe he wanted her to suffer because he didn't switch her. Once she was changed, she avoided everyone's gaze until she saw who was with her on Mark's service.

Alex. 

Oh fuck. She was so screwed.

"Glad to see you finally showed up Grey. 2214 is first." She followed both with her head down.

"Karev, present." Mark said coldly.

"Jemma Simmons, 23, presents with a chemical burn sustained in a lab explosion, here for a skin graft surgery on her arm." Alex presented.

"Yeah, I was doing a bio-fuel experiment using algae and it exploded. My partner wasn't affected but I was." Jemma replied.

"Yeah so I will go in and place the skin graft and Grey and Karev here will make sure it doesn't get infected." Mark smiled.

"Ok. Great. So, I signed all the papers. When am I going to get it?" She asked.

"Soon, I'll prep you." Lexie answered. She liked this one. Smart, nice, pretty. And she only asked good questions. Also, her experiment sounded really interesting.

"Great." Jemma beamed.

"See you soon Dr Simmons." Mark said before exiting with Alex.

While prepping her, Lexie decided to make small talk. "So what was your experiment about?"

"I am a biochemist so I was trying to make an all natural eco friendly fuel made of algae for planes. But it exploded because my partner miscalculated." She grumbled. "He's my best friend, but Fitz can be such an idiot sometimes."

"That's cool though. Maybe you'll succeed one day. After your surgery though." Lexie joked.

"Yeah." Soon, Jemma was being wheeled out and into the OR.

"See you soon Dr Simmons." Mark said and put the mask over her. Once she was down, they got to work.

"So, this thing between you two," Mark started, "is it serious or are you just hooking up?"

"Why do you care?" Lexie asked as she observed what he was doing.

"I don't, I'm, just curious. No need to get all defensive. If you want to keep your love affair private that's fine."

Love affair? LOVE AFFAIR? Wait...

She was late. She threw up. Mood swings. 

She put her arm on her chest to not disrupt the sterile field. They were sore.

She was pregnant. But how far along? She needed appointments, vitamins, what was she going to say? This was why she broke up with Mark. She wanted kids eventually, but not right now.

But most importantly, who was the father?


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie fidgeted the entire surgery and made an intern do Jemma's post ops. She went straight to the cafeteria and loaded up. This was stressful and she was a stress eater. Plus, if she was pregnant, she needed the food.

As she was biting into her second burger, Meredith and Cristina came up to her.

"Wow Little Grey, why are you carbo loading?" Cristina asked mockingly.

"I'm stressed." Lexie said with her mouth full.

"Surgery always makes me feel better." Cristina replied. "Or sex. Not feeding until I'm full."

"You do you." Lexie swallowed and stopped eating. "I'm a stress eater so yeah." She felt eyes on her and turned around. Mark was staring, directly at her. She narrowed her eyes before turning back. 

"Things still bad between you and Sloan?" Meredith asked.

"Um, I need to go pee." Lexie said in a hurry and cleaned up before going to the supply closet. She got three tests and went to the bathroom.

Those three minutes were long. She couldn't think clearly, just paced in the stall. When her timer beeped, she checked the tests.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Fuck. Ok so she was pregnant. Now she needed to do a paternity test. 

She wanted this baby. Slowly, her hands fluttered to her stomach. There was a baby in there. Her baby. This was why she broke up with Mark. Because she wasn't ready. He made that decision without her. But it wouldn't be fair to him if she did the same. So, she decided not to tell him yet. She wanted a paternity test. She sent a text to Alex to meet her in the supply closet.

When he got there a couple minutes later, she was pacing.

"This better be good."

"Ok save your questions until after. I'm pregnant and this sounds slutty but it might be yours. So I need you to do a paternity test. If it is, we'll figure it out. If it's not, it's Marks. Can you keep this a secret?"

He nodded.

"Great. So meet me in an hour to start." She smiled.

"I have a question. How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon."

"Huh. And if it is my baby?"

"Then we figure it out as friends. You're not over Izzie and I'm not over Mark. And I don't want us to have an unstable relationship with a baby in the mix."

"So you're definitely keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. But you should tell someone soon."

"Believe me, I know."

"Since this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Lexie waited in the basement while the test was running. Lexie actually kind of hoped the baby was his. It's not that she thinks Mark is a bad father. It's not. He's great with Sloan. It's just the fact that she dumped him because she wasn't ready to raise a child. But now here she is. Waiting in the basement with a guy she slept with who is also her co-worker and who lives with her for a paternity test. 

They didn't talk, just sat on the bare gurney awkwardly. Hoping that nobody would come down and question them.

Just then, Lexie got a text. "The results are ready." She read aloud. "Let's go." She turned to Alex, who turned deathly pale.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad." He whispered. "I wanted them with Izzie, but she's gone."

"That's the point of this test. You might not be. And if you aren't no one has to know that you might've been. And if you are, I think you'll be great. You love kids. It's gonna be fine." This was more for herself than for him. But she couldn't lie, it kind of worked. And it was true. So, win-win.

"Ok," he sighed after a little bit, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

"Go where?" A voice boomed. Oh crap. It was Bailey.

"Um uh um.....The pit! Incoming trauma..." Lexie lied. She was a terrible liar. And Bailey could see right through her.

"Mhmmm if there was, then you would be paged. I would be paged. I would know about it. So either I have not been paged, which is very unlikely, or you are lying to me. Which one? I don't have all day." Bailey replied.

"Fine! We got a test done so we're getting the results." Lexie admitted.

"Lexie!" Alex shouted.

"What kind of test?" Bailey inquired.

"A C.T. for a patient." Better lie. Good job Lex.

"Yeah." Alex calmed down. "A C.T."

"If y'all don't go to C.T. right now and be doctors instead of sitting here and doing nothing, I will make sure that nothing is all you do for the next month. Now go!" Bailey ordered.

Lexie and Alex scrambled. Once they got to the lab and read the paper, Lexie exhaled.

"Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the dad is? Comment down below! Comments and Kudos make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh." Lexie sighed.

"Oh my God." Alex said. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"I'm gonna be a mom." Lexie put a hand over her mouth. "We need an OB, vitamins, appointments, how are we going to tell people? Names? Boy, girl? Do twins run in your family? Because they don't in mine. Do we have enough money?" She began to ramble and hyperventilate. It finally dawned on her that yes, this was real. She was going to be a mother.

"Okay, let's calm down. Um so who do we tell first?" Alex asked.

"Probably the chief because he is in charge. You know, now I can't do seven hour surgeries because I am growing a life!" Lexie did not calm down.

"What about Mer and Derek? We do live with them.."

"Yeah but later. Maybe after first trimester. I'm only a couple of weeks along."

"You think you can keep this a secret for that long? From Bailey? From Yang? From Sloan?"

"I can damn well try." Mark would just freak out and yell at her. She didn't want to think about him right now.

"Is one of the side effects of being pregnant being kind of badass?"

"Maybe. You went to med school just like me."

"Hmm well this baby is going to be lucky. They have me as a dad." Alex looked down at her stomach.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Let's go tell the chief."

"That's not funny."

"Not a joke. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Lexie walked to the Chief's office when Alex's pager went off.

"Crap, 911. You want to tell him alone or wait?" He asked.

"You go. I got this." Lexie smiled. Crap, she was going into the shark tank alone with no one. But it was a 911.

"Ok. Good luck." He ran.

Lexie exhaled and then went into the Chief's office. She knocked. "Hey, can I come in?"

Webber looked up from his papers. "Ahh Grey, come on in."

She smiled. "I have something to tell you. And I'm asking it to be confidential."

"Depends on what it is." His voice laced with concern, he gestured her to sit down.

"I'm pregnant with Karev's baby. It doesn't compromise relationships and I'm asking about standard maternity protocols. I want this baby to have the best care. And that's here. But there are gossips and this is personal." Lexie admitted.

"Wow that's um. Was this planned?"

She shook her head.

"Best of luck, I'll do my best to keep it under wraps. I'll permit you and Karev a month and two weeks of leave respectfully."

"Thank you Sir." She smiled. As she walked out, she saw Mark coming towards her.

She tried to walk away but he was already right behind her.

"What are you talking about with the chief?" He asked. She felt tears coming out.

"Uh we have uh a patient so I was uh discussing course of treatment. Why do you care?" She lied, but turned it around on him.

"Lexie Grey never lies. I was just curious."

"Well, I'm not your business anymore. I have charts."

"Is this about you and Karev?"

"None of your business." She shouted and ran away. She ran into the bathroom and cried and cried until there were no more tears left. If Mark found out, he would be utterly devastated. She didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to hurt the baby. And he was making it hard not to do both.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lexie got home that night with the others, she went straight to the attic with Alex in tow. 

"Where are you guys going?" Meredith called. They ignored her as they went into her room.

"So how did it go with the chief?" Asked Alex.

"Fine. He took it well. You get two weeks off and I get one month after the baby is here. But Sloan cornered me. I fended him off. He knows nothing."

"Did he slut shame you or anything?"

"He asked about you but no."

"Ok. You should get a scan soon." Alex looked down at her stomach.

"I scheduled one after I met with Webber. Friday 3 pm."

"Ok."

"Scan for what?" It was Derek.

"What the hell? This is none of you business!" Alex shouted.

"What is the scan for?! Lexie?" Meredith questioned. "Lexie?!"

"My baby. Our baby." Lexie admitted quietly, tears escaping. How could this happen?

"You're having a baby with...Alex? How did this happen?" Meredith asked.

"It just did. And we can move out. We're both 100% in." Alex replied.

"You can stay." Derek murmured.

"You sure?" Lexie's voice coated with tears.

"Yeah. Lexie, you're my sister. We can help out too if you need." Meredith smiled and hugged her. She almost never hugged Lexie. So this was weird but welcomed.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love AOS so I put Jemma in. All medical inaccuracies are mine.


End file.
